worldofpulpnessfandomcom-20200216-history
Promethian
Leviathans are described in Promethian: the Created by White Wolf games. What follows are deviations from the stories told or suggested in their texts. Demographics Leviathans come in three major types: Apsychos, Anisychia, and Tartaros. All three can create each other, given the proper circumstances, and can also be created by a Leviathan or Genius with the appropriate powers and skills. True Fae make Apsychos specifically for the purpose of replacing humans they kidenap -- such ones are normally known as Fetches. Free Promethians who know what they are typically roam the countryside alone or in small groups in "Pilgrimages" to attempt to discern the purpose of their existance and bring it to fruition. While achieving humanity is the most clear and common, it is not the only tasks they set themselves to. Tartaros, in particular, often despair of humanity and seek to instead change the world to suit them. Promethians still bound to a task or a master are usually underestimated -- often by themselves. Playing with the Divine Fire is a dangerous game. Promethians are more common, and more accepted, than the base mechanics would indicate. This is largely because the major disruptive problems of Promethian life -- Disquiet, Wasteland, and Torment -- are adjusted for the different types -- Apsychos provoke little disquiet or wasting but suffer building Torment, Anisychia generate building Disquiet but suffer only transient torment and wasting, and the Tartaros are responsible for the bulk of the Wasteland Effect. They still do not, however, generally have enough to form a community. By the time more than a handful of Promethians are gathered in a single area, all hell is probably breaking loose. Mechanical Adjustments To fit the framework and make Promethians more playable in a mixed chronicle, some adjustments have been made. Promethians are a little less crippled, a little more flexible, a little more powerful, and notably more diverse. See the following links for the details: *Azoth is the Leviathan Supernatural Core *Promethian Lineages and Promethian Refinements have been expanded and reorganized to also incorporate Promethian Types and have a little more impact in their flavor. *Promethian Merits are reduced in number: some have become general, others turned into Lineage Bestowments. Check for details. *Torment, Disquiet, and the Wasteland Effect are covered in detail under Promethian Problems. In particular, they relate to Promethian Types . *Promethian Character Creation is expanded and adjusted. In addition to more options, promethians often start more troubled...but with more Azoth or Bestowments. *Pandorans are now a particular type of Echo. *See Character Advancement for experience costs. Connections Geniuses, Royals, and Promethians are all connected by their Humors and a common thematic origin. Fetches, from Changeling, are now a special case of Promethians. Leviathans and Geniuses can, and do, create Promethians to serve them. This does not always (ever?) go well. Many of the alchemists described in Promethian books are Geniuses, or nearly so. The life of a Promethian in bondage is rarely stable, and not often pleasant. Notably, many Automata 4 and Automata 5 wonders could be, or become, Promethians -- some of the Twisted become infused by the Divine Fire. Anisychia Promethians, like Leviathans, have a Corrupting Aura with a strong social effect. Promethians and Changelings can see through each other's Masks easily. As both are hidden individuals trying to find balance and belonging in a world that is not their own, this has some...poigiancy. Changelings and promethians use each other to pass messages with some frequency, and find themselves helping with each other's problems more than occasionally. And attempting to exterminate each other only somewhat less occasionally. The Cataphractoi and Golenu of the Royals are, in fact, usually Promethians, although most royals do not understand or aknowledge that fact. Category:Promethian Category:Major Type